London Dreams
by die.a.beleiver
Summary: Aria has just moved to london, what happens when she quickly falls for a customer at her shop who happens to be the x-factor contestant Niall Horan? will her existence cause drama in the house? please enjoy xx RATED M SEX SCENE
1. Chapter 1

**London Dreams**

**Chapter 1- Meet Cute**

okay I have 5 minutes on break and the acceptance/rejection emails for Royal London School of Dramatic Arts will be sent out any minute. well you should probably know who i am before you get any further, my name Aria and 17. I just finished high school in Australia and after saving from 10th grade i moved to London. Im working at a Milkshake shop called "milkshake city". my aspiration is too become an actress hence applying for the London drama school. but back to reality.

_*you have mail*_

**Miss Aria Cartright, you have been accepted for early admission at the Royal London School of Dramatic Arts...**

oh my god. i actually got it. i actually get to do what i came to london to do. **THIS IS TOTALLY AMAZING!**

"Aria breaks over get back behind the counter!" jamie was my friend who also happened to be my boss at milkshake city. i was so excited to tell him about the acceptance.

"jamie! jamie! **JAMIE!**" i yelled across the shop, i was jumping around my computer. he came running out and just looked at me with a totally confused expression, "i. got. in!"

"OMG thats amazing! im so happy for you!" he pulled me into a hug and we jumped around the shop. but eventually we calmed down and i packed away my computer and got behind the counter.

'Til The World Ends' by Britney Spears started pumping through the speakers, Jamie came strutting out and started dancing around the shop. i started laughing uncontrollably, he pulled me by my arm and started twirling me around the shop. he caught me dipped as i continued to laugh.

"um you and your boyfriend work here?" a customer had walked in on our little dance party and i just started laughing again.

"pfft boyfriend? i wish, Jamie's gay. and we do work here" i blubbered out.

"Aria why! do all Australians just blurt out peoples sexuality to complete strangers!" jamie looked angry but amused, i mouthed sorry and got behind the counter.

"so what can i get for you?" i looked up at the customer who i hadn't noticed was drop dead gorgeous. he looked about my age and had bleached hair and dazzling blue eyes that i got so caught up in i didn't hear his order. "um sorry what was that"

"ill have a Marley Blue thanks." he also had the cutest Irish accent id ever heard! Marley Blue was my favourite shake so i knew exactly how to make it with ease.

Jamie walked out reading my class catalogue for RLSDA, he looked up and recognised our customer. he ran to the back of the shop and came back with a camera.

"jamie why have got that thing out?"

"um Aria? its niall from x-factor!" he said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"i just moved here. i haven't even got a tv how am i supposed to know whos on X-factor!" niall chuckled and i couldn't help but smile.

Jamie got me to get in the photo with Niall since we were the only people working tonight, niall put his arm around my waist and slid something in my back pocket. i blushed uncontrollably when his hand brushed passed my butt. rested my arm on his shoulder and we smiled for the picture, i made up his milkshake and pulled out a sharpie from behind the counter and wrote my number on the cup.

"call me sometime..." i handed him the milkshake and he smiled and nodded his head.

_*ring ring ring ring*_

i pulled out my phone, _*unknown number*_

"hello?"

"hey im free tonight if you want to come to the local pub with me?" i heard nialls voice echoing down the phone and in the shop.

i turned around and smiled widely at him, he laughed back at me.

"Jamie can get off early tonight?" i yelled across the shop.

"yea sure you deserve a party. congrats on Royal London School again!" he yelled back to me. i took off my apron and quickly changed in the bathroom, niall waited for me outside sipping his milkshake.

"so where too?"

"well I was thinking O'Halleys? It's a Irish pub round the corner." he pointed to cute little pub, it looked really nice so we went there.

I ordered vodka on the rocks and Niall had a Heineken, after the pub closed we headed to a nightclub and danced all night. We were in the heat of the dancing when someone bumped me and a fell into Niall's arms, I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and his lips met mine, I opened my lips and deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around me and my fingers tangled in his hair, we stumbled off the dance floor still connected at the lips.

We found a corner booth and kissed all night, he lips left a love bite on my neck. I looked at my phone and it was 2am, I pulled Niall out the front to clear my head.

"I think... I should probably get home... it's really late." I slurred through my drunkenness.

"yea good idea I'll walk you home, I wanna make sure your safe, what ways to your place." he smiled at me, how is it that I'm completely smashed and he looks totally refreshed?

"ummm," I looked to the left and then right, " crap! I have no idea. I've only been here a week..."

"umm you can come stay at the x- factor house if you want? I'm sure since your lost they'll allow it." he grabbed my hand and flagged a taxi, we reached a huge house with all the lights off.

I looked out the window with my mouth hanging down, Niall opened the door for me and escorted me to the door. He placed his finger to my lips, I pretended to zip my lips shut and he walked me up to a room filled with bunk beds. I tried to avoid stepping on any clothes but it was kinda hard since they were everywhere! I heard someone moan and some sheets ruffle, I froze. squeezing my eyes shut feeling like i was suddenly made of stone, i opened one eye and someone looked over the side of the top bunk and was now staring at me confused.

"um who are you?" I looked around the room wondering where Niall had gotten too.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting One Direction

London Dreams

"umm hi I'm Aria..." I smiled towards them and they climbed out of their bed and came into the light, "WO do they not have pajamas in England!" I covered my eyes the person just laughed at me.

"Harry! We told you no more sleeping commando!" thank good Niall was back and I turned around and was now face to face with him and he threw some boxers at Harry.

"sorry I didn't expect to see a strange girl in our room." he laughed and I turned around now knowing it was safe. I just looked at the floor, suddenly very interested in my bright pink vans.

Harry quickly went back to his bunk and Niall climbed into the empty bottom bunk. He patted the empty space next to him and winked at me, I smiled cheekily and climbed in with him. He took off his shirt and I snuggled into his chest.

...

I blinked my eyes in the new morning light, I looked up and saw Niall sleeping soundly. I sat up turning to be met by 4 pairs of eyes all staring at me, Harry was grinning madly.

"hello Aria." they all said in unison, it was a little creepy.

"umm hello Harry and others?" they all looked at each other confused.

"do u not know who we are?" I shook my head at them and they all grinned.

"well Im Louis!"

"I'm Liam!"

"I'm Zayn!"

"hello, I'm Aria." I waved at them all and they pulled me out of the bed.

"well if you and Niall have already slept together we'll need the whole story! When and where did you meet? AND everything about you!" Louis had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we walked downstairs.

"well I'm 17, just moved here from Australia to study at the Royal London School of Dramatic Arts. I work at milkshake city, which is where me and Niall met last night. I wrote my number on his cup and he called while he was still in the shop, then we went to the pub, then a club. The I forgot where my flat was so he let me sleep here. And that's all we did. SLEEP"

"Ooohhhhh 'forgot' I see! Nice one" Harry winked at me and made us all laugh. We were all sitting at the dinner table when other people started piling down the stairs.

Omigod I haven't done my makeup since last night! I bolted to the bathroom to fix my appearance.

I heard people talking outside while I tried to flatten my hair.

"who was that?"

"Niall's girlfriend"

"ooooo what's her story?"

The boys started repeating everything I had just told them. I finally looked respectable and I stepped out of the bathroom to be met by a whole room of people staring at me. I stood there awkwardly when Niall finally came downstairs.

"anyone seen Aria?"

"I'm right here." I said staring at my vans again.

He walked downstairs and wrapped his arms around me, he brushed my fringe out of my eyes. Lifting my chin so our lips met, I smiled against his lips and roped my arms around his neck.

"okay everyone stop staring, your making us look bad!" zayn yelled to me and Niall's audience of strangers to me.

I laughed breaking our kiss, Niall started laughing with me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He introduced me to everyone in the house and it seemed the only people my age were one direction and Cher lloyd who seemed pretty cool.

I was watching cartoons with louis when my phone started ringing, it was my mum?

"mum why are you calling me at... 10 at night your time?"

"I want to know what happened with RLSDA?"

"oh yea I got early acceptance!"

"Good work! QACI wasn't all for nothing then.."

"mum QACI wasn't just about drama it was nicer than Loreto."

I hung up and jumped back onto the couch, me and Louis started up the PS3.

"so what's quackie?" he asked me pausing COD to my annoyance.

"Queensland Academy of Creative Industries, that was my high school for year 10,11,12."

" wow so your really serious about drama..." he asked surprised

"yep I've been doing it my whole life." I smiled at him and we continued playing. Niall came back downstairs and sat next to and placed his arm around me.

"looks like you've got a little A-list actress there niall, hold onto her." I blushed furiously and covered my face with a pillow.

Harry came down the stairs holding my class catalogue, I ran up and snatched it off him to check when classes started. Shit! Tomorrow!

I ran up the stairs and froze at the top platform, there were about 10 doors in the hallway and i had no idea which one i had left my stuff in. Cher came out and saw me looking frazzled.

"its the 3rd on the right" she smiled at me and i gave a her thankful smile and ran for the door.

i burst through the door and walked in on Liam changing, i quickly turned around but my food got tangled in a shirt on the floor causing me too fall into a naked Liam.

we were both silent for a few seconds until we both burst into a million sorrys and muffled laughter, i tried to gather my stuff with my eyes shut to avoid seeing anything.

"Aria...im dressed." i opened my eyes and we both avoided looking at each and he helped me grab my stuff. We walked down the stairs together in a fit of laughter. and swore not to tell anyone what had happened.

"niall i need to get home, classes start tomorrow." he jumped over the back of the couch and ran towards me. he picked me up and walked me back up the stairs, the boys started whooping and wolf whistling.

he laid me on his bed and started kissing my neck, i moaned and pulled his lips to mine. his tongue found its way into my mouth and started a battle for dominace, i broke off from the kiss panting.

"we cant do this here, the house if full."

"well a gentleman like myself would walk his girlfriend to her empty ampartment?" i smiled at him and he kissed me once again.

he pulled me out of the bed and we ran down the stairs and straight out the door, there was a taxi outside the house and we jumped in and headed straight to my apartment. we arrived in several minutes, and once we were at the door i turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"thank you Mr Horan for walking me to the door."

"arent you going to invite me in?" he winked cheekily and i tried to to hide my laugh.

"i would but that just wouldnt be very lady like of me would it. ill call you" i kissed him lightly on the lips and headed inside.

i heard him jump back in the taxi and drive off so i headed up stairs to get my books ready for tomorrow. i went online to check exactly what i needed and there was all this stuff all over facebook, apparently people knew about 1D in Australia aswell? omigod... r u kidding me? so some dick took a photo of me and niall at the club last night when we were making out.


	3. Chapter 3

London dreams- Chapter 3

I looked at the photo more closely and thankfully you couldn't see my face you could just see Niall's tongue down my throat. This is gunna be fun for class tomorrow, I packed my country road bag full of books and my laptop.

*Text from Jamie*

"Um where r u? Shift starts in 5 and Paul is gunna be here any minute."

Omg I totally forgot about work, I quickly got changed into my uniform and ran out the door, I reached work in less than 2 minutes. Getting behind the counter just before Paul walked through the door, Paul owns the whole shop so he's the guy that pays me and can fire me if I'm late for a shift. Which I never am, thankfully he likes Jamie and me so he only does these routine checks every few months.

The customers started piling through the door, it was just after 3 so they were mostly school kids. But we were pretty much full so Jamie and me were making about 20 milkshakes a minute. Paul hadn't left so we had no chance to slack off, I finally got my break and once I made myself a milkshake the whole place erupted in screams.

Jamie and me look worriedly at each and the source of the screams became clear, One Direction was in the shop heading towards the counter. Niall came right up to me and took my milkshake taking a huge sip.

"Oi buy your own Horan!" he laughed at me and pouted and I kissed him snatching back my milkshake.

"Omigod if he took my milkshake I'd never take it off him!" some random schoolgirl was staring at us and I realized all the screams had stopped. Even though the other boys had occupied most of the girls, some of them were all whispering while giving me weird looks. I just turned away from the girl and pulled Niall behind the counter, and gave him a huge hug. He stuck a second straw in my milkshake and started sipping it all up.

"Hey! you'll stop chugging my milkshake right now if you know what's good for you!" he stopped sipping and stuck his finger in the milkshake and started putting it nearer and nearer to my face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"What makes you say that?"

He put his milkshake-covered finger all over my cheek, I wiped it off and covered his shirt with the shake. We laughed at each other and Niall kissed me passionately.

"Excuse me" I turned to see a 15-year-old school standing next to me with an angered face, "he missed a spot."

She threw her milkshake in my face, and laughed loudly at me. Everyone was silent, I just stood there shocked. Everyone in the shop was staring at me. I wiped the majority of it off with my hand and flicked it on the girl standing in front of me, she gave me an angered look and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Next time I see you here. You'll have more to worry about than getting milkshake in you hair. Now fuck. Off."

She ran out of the shop and most of the schoolgirls followed. I turned to Niall and just gave him an angry look and stormed off to the bathrooms. Niall ran after me and banged on the door, "Babe, what's wrong! Why r u angry?"

"I just got a milkshake thrown in my face! And what did u you do? NOTHING!"

There was silence on the other side of the door as I wiped away tears and cleaned my face.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know what to do."

I swung the door open startling him and I just looked right in his eyes.

"You should have defended me! Or at least said something to that bitch!"

"Aria she's just a kid, " he looked at me surprised.

"Niall, there are 6 year olds that could've handled the situation better! She was perfectly mature but went TOO far! I'm not going to go easy on her because she's a couple years younger than me."

All the boys were frozen, standing on the other side of the shop with Jamie trying to avoid looking at us even though it was perfectly obvious they were listening to us fight.

"You're right. I'm sorry I didn't do anything, that girl went too far. Am I forgiven" he gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe, Paul can I go home early? I did just get abused."

"I guess. Be back after classes tomorrow."

I walked out the door and Niall walked up behind me and entwined his fingers in mine. Snow started fall lightly so Niall put his jacket around my shoulders and wrapped his arm around me. He walked me to my front door and he started to walk back down the stairs but I grabbed his arm pulling him into my flat. He had a huge smile on his face as he shut the door closed, he pulled me onto the couch and lied on top of me. he crashed his lips to mine and slid his tongue in making me moan, his hand slid up my thigh as I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged at his shirt.

"ARIA?" Niall shot up and I screamed. I turned around and saw my older sister standing in the doorway. She dropped her suitcases to the floor and crossed her arms. "explain please."

Niall looked at her then me seeing the family resemblance and stood up to shake my sisters hand but she just looked at him from head to toe and rolled her eyes.

"Niall this is my sister Jackie, Jackie this is my boyfriend Niall." she looked over to Niall and he just gave her a huge smile. She ignored him and picking up her suitcases, she walked into the living room dragging me with her.

"Um Jackie what r u doing here?" I hadn't heard anything from mum about a visit from her, but she never visited me, even when she left home. I spent 3 years without her while she moved to New York and she completely forgot about me.

"Can't I visit my little sister?"

"Not really. You left me Jacks. For 3 years, no calls, email or anything!"

"Well I was busy, it was a new country and I had to get settled in. but I'm not living there anymore, I've moved closer to family."

"What back to Australia with mum and dad?"

"No I've moved to London."

"WHAT! NO! London is mine! I've wanted to live here and be independent since I was 12 years old!" I fell to the couch and put my face in my palms. Niall put his head around the corner and saw me in hysteria and ran to sit next to me, "Jackie you can't stay here."

" I have nowhere else to go!"

" Well neither did I! I had to save up for 4 years on my own! no help!"

" Well I'm staying if you like it or not. I'm not going to let you spend all your time with this random boy and forget about your drama."

" He's not a random boy. And I haven't forgotten about my drama. I have class tomorrow."

" Good. Its all settled ill be living with you until I find my own place and I can keep you on track."

I screamed at her and ran up to my room, Niall was running after me and I fell onto my bed in a fit of tears and anger. He pulled me into a hug and assured me it was going to be fine and kissed me lightly on the head. I dried my tears with the back of my hand and kissed him deeply, he responded almost immediately and laid down on my bed as a straddled him.


	4. Chapter 4

London Dreams-Chapter 4

"Babe we cant do this... your sister is just down stairs... lets just go too sleep" once I heard the word sleep I looked over at the clock and it was 10 o'clock, I pulled the sheets up over us and laid down next too Niall. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

*beeeeeeep beeeeeeeeep beeeeeeep*

Urgh why the fuck is my alarm going off? I snapped my head around and my lips crashed against Niall's, I'd totally forgot he was there he woke up confused but kissed me back. He nibbled at my bottom lip and I opened my lips allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. I rolled on top of him smacking my alarm clock so it would shut up.

Niall started tugging at my shirt and I unbuttoned his, well more like ripped it open. My hands started moving down his chest, he started pulling roughly on the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms breaking from the kiss, as he pulled off my shirt. Niall took the opportunity to take control flipping us over so he was lying in between my legs. I pulled his lips too mine as his hand roamed my body, he started kissing my neck madly. I started pushing his jeans down and he kicked them off so he was just in boxers. I flipped us again so I was grinding against his crotch as I crashed my lips to his once more.

My bedroom door suddenly burst open, but Niall and me didn't stop. I hadn't looked behind me too see who was there but there was no sound so guessed it was just the wind. Niall's hand found its way to my ass and he squeezed it tight and I moaned into our kiss. Then I felt someone else's hands grab my hips but before I could react I was being pulled off Niall and was now hanging over someone's shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK! PUT ME DOWN WHO EVER THIS IS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, it wasn't Tommy because this person had pretty big biceps. They started laughing and I heard others start laughing, I heard my front door open and the freezing wind filled the house. Fuck I was only in a bra and short shorts! "No, no, no, NO! PUT ME DOWN IM GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH OUT THERE!"

They dropped on the front step and slammed the door closing me outside in the snow. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders trying to cover myself, I searched the front of the house for a way back in when I saw the down pipe going up right next to my bedroom window. I grabbed a hold of it and started climbing the front of my house, I reached my bedroom window and pushed it open jumping into my room and slamming the window shut. I was lying on the floor shivering when I Niall still lying on my bed, I jumped on the bed on top of him surprising him.

"Where were we before that untimely interruption? Oh I remember!" I flipped us so he was in control, he pulled my shorts off so we were both in our underwear. But before we got any further I ran to the door and stuck my head out to see Louis, Harry and Zayn starring out of my front door. They all turned seeing me in my underwear and I did a little shimmy slamming my door shut and locked it. I heard them all running up the stairs and I crawled back onto the bed stopping at Niall's boxers. Sliding my hand in and started stroking him and he started getting really hard, he moaned loudly and I rubbed him faster and licked his tip lightly. He groaned trying not to be too loud, I took him all in my mouth swirling my tongue around his rock hardness. He started thrusting into my mouth as I sucked him off. I started massaging his sack and he started tightening up and quickly blew his load down my throat, I swallowed every drop of it.

Crawling back up the bed Niall lay panting, I undid my bra slipping it off and Niall became hard once more. He flipped us pulling my panties off and thrust into me, I dug my nails into his shoulder as I screamed in pleasure. He thrust harder into me and got deeper every time, I screamed out his name and I could feel myself getting closer. I started pushing into his thrusts and I came hard, covering Niall's manhood in my juices. He continued pumping me hard and started rubbing my clit, I screamed out and massaged his balls to get him close. He started thrusting deeper and his breath quickened, he grabbed my hips and thrust in hard one last time and came harshly filling me up with cum.

He collapsed on top of me panting harshly, I pulled my sheets up as Niall wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at Niall and he smiled at me and kissed me passionately. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my underwear and bra, the boys started bashing on the door and Niall quickly pulled his boxers and jeans on. The door smashed open and Zayn fell to the floor.

"umm what are you doing?" Zayn shot up and louis and harry tried to keep a straight face as they stared at me in my bra and underwear. I crossed my arms and they all stuttered.

"Well we were _trying _to get Niall to warm up for the show tonight but I think you did a good enough job..." Niall looked to the floor blushing and I just chuckled quietly.

I saw harry goggling at my half nakedness, "Harry. I have eyes you know, and they're up here." he coughed awkwardly and walked down the stairs.

I pulled on my skinnies and a knit jumper, and walked downstairs with Niall hand in hand, Jackie was sitting on the couch and gave us a disgusted look. I froze where I was standing.

I slapped her in the face, and her hand flew to her cheek and she stood up slightly towering over me.

"Jackie if your going to be staying with me then we need to have some ground rules. _1st_. you don't get too judge me. EVER. _2nd_. you don't get to complain about anything in this house. _3rd_. you get a job by the end of the week or your out. Understood." She looked at me and then to Niall and nodded. I walked out the front door with my fingers entwined with Niall, we were walking behind Harry, Louis and Zayn. I had never watched British X-factor in my life and now I was dropping my boyfriend off at the studio!

We reached a huge building where all the people from X-factor house were walking through the gates. I was frozen, when someone started shaking me, I came out of my little trans and saw Cher shaking me.

"Hey, hey you alright?" she put her hand on my forehead laughing.

"Oh yea I'm fine. It's just this place is so... big." she laughed at me and I gave her a hug.

" hhheeeeeyy what's this? A LOVE BITE! oh Niall you naughty boy!" we both blushed furiously, I linked arms with Cher and we walked into the studio together.

"Did you get that love bite _while_ you guys were doing it this morning or was this before then?" I gave daggers to Harry, he just had to say that loud enough for EVERYONE to hear. Cher started laughing and wrapped her arm around me and Niall grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.


	5. Chapter 5

London Dreams 5

I looked up at Niall and he was distracted by the boys who were giving him slaps on the back, I lost Cher in the crowd and everyone suddenly fell silent as a man with black hair stood at the front of the room.

"okay so as you all know the X-factor Tour is coming up soon, and I'm happy to say we've chosen our final performance for the tour... One Direction." all the boys started jumping around and I gave Niall a huge hug.

"Niall that's so great! But I gotta go, class starts in an hour. Good Luck on the Tour!" I hugged him tightly once more and kissed him lightly. I quickly walked out and headed for classes.

I walked to the main reception at the school and got my timetable, I searched the map for my class and quickly walked there. I walked through the door and looked around for a friendly face, a girl with pale skin and jet black give me a smile. I walked over and sat next to her and placed my bag on the floor next too me.

"Hey I'm Mandy!" she held out her hand and I shook it politely.

"Aria, you new as well?" she nodded and we started talking about how nerve racking it was too be the new kids again. Everyone started taking their seats and a youngish professor walked through the door and we all stopped talking.

"Okay first things first they've told me I need to choose some people to audition for the new harry potter movie."

"But I thought they finished? There are no books left?" I asked puzzled and everyone stared at me.

"Well yes that's what we all thought, but they decided to make more movies about their kids. Their starting at the teens so we need some of you to play Draco Malfoy's daughter and son, Harry's sons and Rons daughter." He looked around the room pointing at Mandy, 3 Boys and Me. Me and Mandy smiled widely at each other, " You all need to head down to the office and their taking you to the auditions. You won't be returning to class today."

We all left the room together and walked down the halls.

"Hey I'm James, this is Byron and that's Sam" All the boys waved at us and me and Mandy introduced our selves and we all reached reception and all jumped into a taxi too the auditions.

We spent all day at the auditions and my name was finally called. I walked into a huge room with a table with the directors of the Harry Potter series.

"Okay so we think you would suit playing Arabella Malfoy. We will have to bleach your hair but we think your great and are looking forward to working with you. Now your character is a little different from Draco and Scorpios, you've rebelled from your adopted parents and aren't judgemental towards mud bloods but still very uptight about being a Pure blood. We've got you written in with Byron from your school as your brother, he's being told his part now. If you could leave your details with the receptionist we'll send you the script and all the details of when filming starts."

"Thanks soooooo much! I won't let you down!"

"Good luck Aria!"

I ran out of the room and saw, Byron he saw me and we both smiled widely, I ran to him, giving him a bear hug and we ran outside so excited and met the other 3. The rest didn't get cast but they were all happy for us anyway, jumped in a cab with Byron and he lived just round the corner from me so we just sat and talked about how excited we were. I kissed him on the cheek goodbye and shut the cab door, I walked up my front steps and opened the door too hear Tommy making dinner.

"mmmm smells good what ya making?" I put my bags down in the living room and pulled off my coat. The cooking was heating up the apartment and Tommy hadn't answered me. I walked around the corner into the kitchen and saw Niall cooking over the stove, "What are you doing here!"

"Wanted to congratulate you on your first day of classes!" I wrapped my arms around him while he cooked and kissing the back of his neck.

"That's not all we're celebrating! I got cast in the new Harry Potter movie, well it's more like Albus potter now..." He turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"THATS SO GREAT!" He picked me up twirled us around the kitchen. I laughed loudly and he kissed me passionately. "So who are you playing?"

"Arabella Malfoy. They're bleaching my hair tomorrow and putting a green streak in it." He put me down and stroked my hair looking a bit said, "what? It's not that big of a deal, it'll go back by the end of the movie!" he gave me a small smile and kissed me again.

He went back to cooking and the directors called me with all the information about filming, wow it was starting tomorrow. Niall called out dinner was ready and he came out holding 2 bowls of Spaghetti Bolognese, he put the bowls down and lit some candles and poured 2 glasses of red wine.

"Niall this is the most romantic thing i have ever seen!" I pulled him into a deep kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled away and patted the table chair. I chuckled taking my seat and he slid next too me moving his seat closer, he lifted his glass and I tapped mine against his. I kissed him lightly and we ate his delicious meal, after we finished we decided to go out clubbing. I ran upstairs and changed into a skin-tight purple sequinned dress and fish net tights, I pulled on my high heels and invited Mandy.

Niall went up to my room to lock all the windows and get changed so I decided to read over my script. Arabella was just as evil as Draco and Scorpios but apparently I love Albus Potter? Okay then... well at least I get to be a bitch to everyone.

Niall came down stairs looking damn sexy, I dropped my mouth and he gave me a wink. He strutted too me and dipped me into a kiss, his tongue explored my mouth as I clung to his shirt.

"um Aria?" I looked over Niall's shoulder and saw Mandy standing in the doorway. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress with jewels patterned on the collar, Niall pulled me up into a standing position and offered his hand to Mandy.

"Niall this is Mandy a friend from class I invited her to come out with us tonight, Mandy this is my boyfriend Ni-"

"Niall Horan, yea I've seen him on X-factor a few times." She smiled and shook his hand politely. I ran up to my room grabbing my purse and phone and slid down the banister not trusting myself to run down the a flight of stairs in heels. A black cab was waiting outside and Niall slid into the back seat next to me and Mandy sat across from us, Harry and Louis were meeting us at the club and apparently Mandy had a bit of a crush on Harry.


End file.
